


Terbiasa

by revabhipraya



Category: Matahari 1/2 Lingkar (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Drama, F/M, Hurt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Mungkin Kay hanya terbiasa. #FlashFicFest





	Terbiasa

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Matahari 1/2 Lingkar © Chairunnisa. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Canon.
> 
> _untuk Flash Fic Fest (of heart and mind)_

.

.

.

Mungkin Kay merasa setelah sekian lama, dia telah berhasil melalui apa yang semestinya ia lalui. Mungkin Kay merasa setelah sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu―tahu kabar pun tidak―Arka dapat ia lupakan dengan mudah.

Setelah sepuluh tahun, Kay telah terbiasa dengan ketiadaan Arka di sisinya. Kay terbiasa dengan bayang-bayang Arka yang hanya ada di dalam benaknya. Kay terbiasa dengan senyum bak matahari Arka yang hanya bisa ia imajinasikan.

Setelah sepuluh tahun, Kay akhirnya berhasil menata hati dan pikirannya. Masih ada Arka di dalam sana, muncul sesekali atau beberapa kali, tetapi kehadirannya tidak lagi mengganggu semesta Kay. Kay tahu hidupnya harus dan akan tetap berjalan, dengan ataupun tanpa Arka.

Namun, takdir sepertinya suka mempermainkan Kay.

Setelah sepuluh tahun terjebak di dalam memori pahit akan Arka dan terbebas dari semua itu, rupanya Kay diberi ujian lain.

Sebuah undangan pernikahan Arka dengan perempuan-entah-siapa yang harus Kay desain karena permintaan seorang teman.

Apa Kay memang ditakdirkan untuk terus tersakiti?

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Sebuah bentuk kesedihan karena season 1 MSL baru aja tamat. HWEEEEE KENAPA PERTEMUAN PERTAMA ARKA DAN KAY SEBEGITU MENYAKITKAN DENGAN SENYUM SEJUTA WATT NYA ARKA TT_TT (masih #teamarkay)
> 
> (2) Sebuah pelampiasan rasa benci di saat kita sadar kalo kita udah berhasil move on lalu seseorang dengan pret nya mengembalikan memori kita ke masa sebelum move on. Ea, hatur nuhun. #curhatdiamdiam
> 
> (3) Sebuah bentuk kecintaan kepada MSL~ #inibukangombal
> 
> (4) Ditunggu komentarnya!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Terbiasa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853236) by [ran_a_dom (revabhipraya)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/ran_a_dom)




End file.
